


Hit me a venti, no grande

by shye_rin



Series: Public Display of Boyfriend [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shye_rin/pseuds/shye_rin
Summary: A stranger keeps on taking Jaejoong's coffee - five times (he counted).





	Hit me a venti, no grande

**Author's Note:**

> A coffeeshop!au where I try squeeze in all the coffeeshop!au clichés and tropes imaginable with a twist of inside jokes shared with [neeeesa](http://neeeesa.tumblr.com/). This entire series is dedicated to her.

That was the fifth cup.

The fifth cup of Jaejoong’s iced cold foam cappuccino the other man had mistaken for his.

Which was nearly impossible not to discern; considering Jaejoong had requested his drink to be extra foamy that it almost resembled frothing soap suds if one bothered to undo the top cover.

His friend, Junsu had complained about this particular predilection of his a few times too many. Junsu pointed out he was basically drinking gas which was dumb, because you couldn’t drink gas. He grimaced at the thought.

He glanced at the man now drinking his cappuccino as if nothing was wrong with what he’s putting in his mouth. Jaejoong had waited for a displeased twitch, something the first three times it happened. So far nothing.

Not even now.

Not that Jaejoong’s name scribbled – albeit messily – in black marker at the top wasn’t indication enough. Jaejoong stared at the drink in his hand instead. No name was written on it when said drink came in takeaway cups. Other times it came in in-house mugs.

It’s been niggling at the back of his mind. Sometimes he thought he saw the baristas and waiters shoot the man furtive glances. For a while Jaejoong was hoping they’d caught on to the mistake, but so far, they’d done mum about it.

So he chalked it up to the other man being good-looking. He was a striking man, Jaejoong had to admit.

If only he’d stop drinking his damned coffee.

\---

“Wait, you ditched me to share caffeinated air with Venti over there?”

Jaejoong hushed his friend. Junsu’s indignant squawk earned a few annoyed glances. Despite it being packed, everyone was quietly doing their own thing. Jaejoong thought he saw the corner of Venti’s mouth twitch amusedly.

Had he heard them?

Shooting Junsu a look, he brought his cup unnecessarily closer to his mouth that he was practically breathing in the foams. “Nothing happened okay. He just got my order by accident.”

“Five times,” Junsu deadpanned.

“Well, he did seem busy all those times.” That definitely sounded convincing.

“Either his taste buds are shot to hell or you’re a moron.”

Jaejoong sniffed. “I’ll have you know I have great taste in coffee. And this place just happens to be one of the best I’ve tasted.”

Rolling his eyes, Junsu scoffed. “And you’re a professional critic now?”

“Shut up.”

Only Jaejoong had known Junsu for so long, he knew the other wouldn’t shut up. “Your cappuccino has enough foam to drown a toddler. It’s a wonder you can taste anything in there.”

“You just have no taste, you unrefined heathen.”

“Says the one inhaling into his cup like a thirsty savage,” Junsu smirked.

“Ugh.” He’s very eloquent today.

Junsu grinned knowing he’d won. Jaejoong sniffed again, snagging a napkin off the stack in front of them to wipe dried foam around his mouth. Venti chose that moment to look up. Jaejoong froze. He thought he saw the corner of those lips quirk up again.

Oi.

 _Goddammit._ Jaejoong rose from his seat, startling Junsu. He stopped right beside where Venti was sitting. “What the hell’s the matter with you?”

The latter raised his eyebrows, as if taunting. _This gorgeous prick._

“Why thank you.”

Jaejoong blinked through his annoyance. “What.”  
“You called me gorgeous. Thanks,” the other man shot him a lopsided grin. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he leaned forward. Jaejoong stepped back alarmed, the back of his knees bumping against the tall bar stools. “Here’s a tiny present.”

A kiss landed on Jaejoong’s gaping mouth.

Definitely sexy. Not.

“Name’s Yunho,” he smirked, unabashed. “You should use it next time you talk about me.”

Jaejoong heard Junsu sputter out his latte from somewhere behind him. Yunho’s smirk widened, eyes not leaving Jaejoong’s. The prick looked like he was enjoying this. Jaejoong for the life of him couldn’t remember what point he wanted to make when he walked over.

Gathering what was left of his dignity; he shot Yunho with what he hoped was a glare and snatched his coffee. He made a show of taking a long sip out of the takeaway cup. Keeping his chin high, he turned around and grabbed hold of Junsu who was trying his hard to be invisible. Jaejoong felt a sliver of satisfaction at his action.

On the way out, however, he heard Yunho call out, “That’s an indirect kiss.”

Jaejoong dropped the coffee.

\---

Jaejoong stuck his head round the corner of the shop.

“Really? You’re resorting to this now?”

He turned around and shot his friend a look of pure affront before continuing his not-so-subtle spying.

“You know if it bothers you so much to see him, there are other shops around here.”

“No.”

“No?” Junsu raised his eyebrows.

“They have good coffee,” Jaejoong defended.

With a disdainful snort, Junsu grabbed the back of Jaejoong’s jacket and bodily dragged the man inside the shop. They’d been skulking around the corner for too long and people were starting to look at them funny. He ignored Jaejoong’s protests and dumped the older man onto their usual spot by the big window facing the street.

Jaejoong glared at his friend through his messy fringe. Even in his annoyance, he chanced a glance around. Thankfully Yunho wasn’t around. Not that he cared. No, he didn’t.

He just wanted to make sure no one would steal his coffee this time around. Junsu finally sat his ass down next to Jaejoong, looking a little contemptuous for Jaejoong’s liking.

“Not a word,” the older snapped.

“See? That wasn’t hard.” Clearly, the younger wasn’t about to do as told.

He was saved from answering when Junsu’s number was called. However, Yunho chose that moment to pass by the counter. The man saw Junsu and his gaze shifted to where Jaejoong was sitting. It was the same infuriating smirk he gave Jaejoong last time when his eyes landed on him.

He glanced back at the other drink on Junsu’s tray. A knowing smirk this time that made Jaejoong narrow his eyes. Realising what Yunho was about to do, he shot out of his seat. He marched over to where Yunho stood, challenge in his eyes.

“Go get your own damn coffee,” he snapped, grabbing the cup and holding it protectively in his hands.

Yunho paused for a while. Then, he shrugged and strode over behind the counter. Jaejoong’s eyes widened in alarm when he saw the other grab a mug and began pressing buttons on the nearest machine.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Jaejoong cried out, his coffee forgotten. “What if you break something?!”

“Trust me, I won’t.”

“Just get away from there,” he hissed.

Of course, Yunho ignored him and continued with his fiddling. Jaejoong looked around cautiously. The other workers were either absent or busy with the other customers. Sliding behind the counter, he pulled Yunho away as gently as he could.

“Are you crazy? This isn’t self-service.”

Yunho snorted, shrugging Jaejoong’s grip off his shirt. “I know that, genius.”

Yet, he didn’t seem like he’d abandon his cuppa mid-brew. Jaejoong reached forward to yank harder this time when one of the baristas walked in from the backroom. He was around Jaejoong’s height. He looked surprised until he saw Yunho.

“Oh, hyung,” he nodded at the taller, briefly acknowledging Jaejoong with a nod. “You’re finally here, thank God. Jongsuk’s been after my ass about that coffee bean inventory for this month.”

Yunho nodded in understanding. Jaejoong gaped in between them. Obviously he was missing something and he said as much. The two men who seemed to have forgotten his presence there turned to look at him. The barista studied Jaejoong for a while, then back at Yunho.

“I believe a proper introduction is in order,” Yunho said calmly, though it was clear he was trying not to laugh. _Prick._ “I’m Yunho. Welcome to my humble establishment.”

\---

It was the weekend. Junsu strode inside the now familiar interior of the infamous café.

Sure enough, Jaejoong was here nursing his usual unnecessarily frothy coffee. Only difference now, his friend was beaming at the taller man sitting next to him. Their thighs were touching – Jaejoong was almost sitting on the other’s lap.

“What happened to just getting to know each other?” Junsu said loudly.

The two didn’t break apart – unfortunately – but shot him a look so similar he couldn’t help but snort. Considering what happened just a week ago. Apparently, Yunho had managed to sneak in another kiss after introducing himself properly to Jaejoong.

After said kiss, he was reportedly (according to Jaejoong anyway) to have said, “Third time’s the charm, they say.”

Junsu wondered if there were rules against using such cringe-worthy phrases. Despite his protests, Jaejoong seemed to have taken to Yunho well; considering he had spent weeks complaining about being deprived of his foamy cappuccino previously.

Thanks to said man.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of one particular barista, or rather one half of the manager duo that ran this café. Since Jaejoong had become a semi-permanent fixture in the shop, Junsu had come to know everyone a little.

The man in question looked a little displeased currently when he came to a halt next to the couple huddled in the corner loveseat.

“What now, Yoochun?” Yunho grumbled, not pleased that his cuddle session was interrupted for the second time that night.

“That brat bailed again,” the manager, Yoochun fumed. “That makes thrice in a row! We can’t have Night Live with just lounge music.”

“I can fill in,” Yifan, the other manager volunteered as soon as he stepped out of the kitchen.

“Your dj-ing skills don’t leave much to the imagination,” his fellow manager said flatly.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I-“

“I’ll do it,” Junsu said suddenly. He even surprised himself.

All eyes turned to him.

“I can sing.”

Yoochun regarded him thoughtfully for a few moments. “Okay, you’re hired.”

Yifan looked properly offended. Junsu caught Jaejoong’s questioning look, the incredulity in those eyes was obvious. But Junsu merely smiled at his friend, hoping to God the older would keep his mouth shut. Yunho shrugged. It wasn’t hard to see all he wanted to do was share air with Jaejoong.

“Thanks. You won’t regret it.”

A small smile played on his lips.


End file.
